


Драбблы по Ветру в ивах

by ilera



Category: The Wind in the Willows (2006)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, one chapter - one fanfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-01
Updated: 2010-06-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 7,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22569295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Summary: Взгляды Рэтти и Моли на их встречу. Основано на фильме, поэтому у них нет меха, хвостов и т.д.
Relationships: Mole/Rat (Wind in the Willows)
Kudos: 1





	1. Знакомство

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Взгляды Рэтти и Моли на их встречу. Основано на фильме, поэтому у них нет меха, хвостов и т.д.

POV Мола

Мол убирал свою норку после холодной зимы, когда учуял весну. Он вылез на свежий воздух и пошел, куда вел его нос. Мол и опомниться не успел, как вышел в незнакомые места. Перед ним извивалась полоса воды, настолько прекрасная в своем движении, что у Мола захватило дух от восторга. Поверхность воды взволновалась, удивив Мола (он не думал, что вода умеет так закручиваться), а появление чужака его напугало. Но принюхавшись, он почуял лишь спокойствие и уверенность, исходящие от животного. При более близком взгляде он оказался даже симпатичным. Мол смутился от таких мыслей и, запинаясь, подтвердил, что с ним все в порядке.  
— Вы не возражаете, если я спрошу? — нарушил он тишину. — Это... это и есть река?  
— Конечно же, это Река. Вы ее раньше разве не видели?  
Мол, пытаясь исправить первое впечатление, ответил, что видел. Кто ж ее не видел? Но врожденная честность и неумение лгать оказались сильнее его. Как он ни хотел завоевать уважение незнакомца, он все же признал, что видит Реку впервые. К его удивлению, животное не стремилось покинуть Мола, и даже наоборот, пригласило покататься по Реке. Мол так обрадовался, что не нашелся с ответом. Вместо этого он обратил внимание на неустойчивую конструкцию, которая должна была выдержать двух животных. Поэтому не удивительно, что его ноги не хотели оставлять твердую землю.  
— Дайте мне руку, — услышал он.  
Лодка (так называлась эта конструкция) начала раскачиваться, и Мол испугался еще больше.  
— Если вы сядете, это поможет.  
Мол обернулся и недоверчиво посмотрел на хозяина лодки. Как он мог так говорить? А что если он сядет и лодка не выдержит и перевернется? Но взгляд его знакомого был полон безмятежности.  
— Садитесь, — подбодрил он.  
"Ничего страшного, все будет хорошо", — говорили глаза.  
Мол упал на скамью и — о, чудо! — лодка не перевернулась.  
— Рэт, — представился его новый знакомый.  
— Мол, — протянул руку Мол.  
Убедившись, что Рэт не собирается смеяться над его неуклюжестью, Мол заговорил свободнее. Когда же Рэт угостил его завтраком, Мол совсем расхрабрился и стал засыпать спутника вопросами. Рэт отвечал с удовольствием, и Мол понял, что нашел замечательного собеседника. Нет, не собеседника. Друга. Теперь он никогда не будет один. Мол улыбнулся Рэту, и тот улыбнулся в ответ. Вокруг вкусно пахло весной, и Мол был счастлив.

POV Рэта

Этот день ничем не отличался от других теплых весенних деньков. Рэт очень удивился, увидев из-под воды чью-то фигуру на берегу. "Тоуд? Нет, он толще". Фигурка повернулась, чтобы убежать, и Рэт понял, что самое время узнать, кто это. Вынырнув, он пошевелил носом и почуял страх и неуверенность. И любопытство. Неизвестный приблизился, вытягивая голову и глядя на него широко раскрытыми глазами.  
— Вы в порядке? — крикнул Рэт.  
"Главное, не спугнуть его", — подумал он.  
— Да... да... да... о, да... — животное нервно перебирало лапами.  
Рэт и сам не помнил, как пригласил его покататься на лодке. Обычно он не приглашал незнакомцев, но этот был необычным. То ли его непосредственность, то ли наивность, то ли доверчивость — что-то в незнакомце привлекало Рэта. И он решил взять его под свое крылышко. Он почти было пожалел о своем решении, когда Мол (так звали это неопытное животное) отправил их обоих за борт. Но Мол выглядел таким несчастным, так старался загладить вину, что Рэт не устоял. Он укутал его в одеяло и принялся успокаивать. Согревшись, Мол с благодарностью на него посмотрел:  
— Я и не знал, что жизнь может быть такой восхитительной.  
В воздухе запахло зарождающейся дружбой.


	2. Беспокойная ночь

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Действие происходит между "Знакомством" и "Светлячками".

Они чудом нашли дом Барсука. Моли так испугался Дикого Леса, что обнял Рэтти и не отпускал его, даже когда опасность миновала. Барсук пригласил их в дом, и Рэт похлопал Моли по руке, давая понять, что все в порядке.   
Оказавшись внутри, друзья перекусили и обогрелись. Рэт облюбовал себе красный халат и устроился поближе к камину, Мол упал в кресло рядом. Рэт обрадовался, что они с Моли остались наедине, но когда он обернулся… Моли уже спал, откинув голову назад. "И как он только это делает? — подумал Рэт. — Наверное, он никогда не страдает бессонницей".   
Рэт поежился и положил ноги на каминную решетку. События прошедшего дня все еще волновали его воображение. Они чуть не погибли! Всему виной был Тоуд, которого его друг решил спасти во что бы то ни стало. "Ах, Моли, Моли, доброе у тебя сердце…" Взглянув на друга, Рэт поднялся и укрыл его одеялом. Свет пламени играл в черных волосах Моли. Вздохнув, Рэт вернулся в свое кресло и закрыл глаза.   
Проснулся он от крика. Подскочив в кресле, Рэт кинулся к другу.  
— Что с тобой, Моли? Что случилось?  
Моли испуганно оглядывался, судорожно сжимая в лапах одеяло. Увидев перед собой взволнованное лицо Рэта, он вцепился ему в рукав и прошептал:  
— Ох, Рэтти, это было ужасно. Мы шли по Дикому Лесу, и на нас напали горностаи. Они запустили в меня длинные когти и… — Мол спрятал лицо в лапах и шмыгнул носом. — А тебя схватили и куда-то потащили.  
Рэт успокаивающе похлопал Моли по плечу:  
— Это всего лишь кошмар.  
— Но все было так реально… У тебя было бледное, как у покойника, лицо и ты звал меня: "Моли! Моли!", а потом ты исчез. И я ничего не мог сделать.  
— Не волнуйся, мы в доме у Барсука, здесь нам ничто не грозит. Иди сюда, — Рэт обнял Мола, прижав его к груди.  
— Разве я кажусь тебе привидением?  
— Нет, я могу слышать биение твоего сердца, — улыбнулся Моли.  
— Вот видешь? — Рэт погладил Моли по волосам. — Ты и я, мы оба живы и здоровы. И никто никогда меня не заберет.  
— И ты всегда будешь со мной?  
— Если ты этого захочешь.  
— Я хочу, очень хочу, — с уверенностью сказал Мол.  
Сон вновь стал его одолевать. Он поудобнее устроился в объятиях Рэта.  
— Ты побудешь со мной, Рэтти?  
— Я никуда не ухожу, — улыбнулся Рэт.  
Он поглаживал Моли по спине, пока тот не заснул. Подержав его еще немного, продлевая момент, Рэтти устроил Моли поудобнее и укутал одеялом.   
Остаток ночи прошел спокойно.


	3. Светлячки

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Последний фик в серии "канон".

— Знаешь, мне трудно веселиться, когда Тоуд в беде.  
Рэт вздохнул. Опять Моли о нем! Даже будучи в тюрьме Тоуд не давал ему покоя. Рэт вовсе не считал, что Тоуд в беде, он найдет способ выбраться. В конце концов, так ему и надо.  
— На твоем месте я наслаждался бы тишиной и покоем. Не думаю, что Тоуд там задержится, — добавил Рэт.  
— Но 20 лет!  
— Мы с тобой следуем правилам, Тоуд — нет. Все будет в порядке, вот увидешь.   
Не желая больше говорить о Тоуде, Рэт приподнялся:  
— Кажется, время идти домой.  
— Но я совсем не устал.  
Моли был весьма подвижен и никогда не унывал. "Откуда только в этом маленьком теле берутся силы?" — думал Рэт. Конечно же, Мол не был маленьким. Он был тонким, хрупким, и Рэту нравилось думать о своем друге в таком ключе.  
— О, слушай, почему бы нам не сплавать вниз по течению? — возбужденно воскликнул Моли.  
— Но уже почти стемнело.  
— Скоро выйдет луна, она осветит нам путь. Просто у меня такое сильное желание слиться с природой... — вдохновенно говорил Моли.  
Рэт нежно улыбнулся, гордясь своим другом и любуясь его горячностью.  
— ... Разве ты не чувствуешь то же самое? — вглядывался Моли в лицо Рэтти.  
В животе у Рэтти порхали светлячки. Ему вдруг нестерпимо захотелось поцеловать эти радостно сверкающие глаза.  
— Плыть по воде, залитой лунным светом...  
Рэт не мог оторваться от выразительного лица Моли. Улыбка не хотела покидать его губы.   
— Какой смысл в свободе, если ею не пользоваться? — посерьезнел Моли.  
— Хорошо.  
Рэт был готов согласиться на все, что сделает его друга счастливым. На все, что вернет улыбку на его лицо. Поддавшись порыву, Рэт наклонился вперед и чмокнул Моли в носик. Моли замер, но потом обхватил Рэтти за шею и поцеловал его в губы. Его взгляд был наполнен любовью и благодарностью. Слова были не нужны. Взявшись за руки, животные стали спускаться к реке.


	4. Царапины на спине

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> established relationship

— Ауч! — Рэтти выгнул спину и скатился с Моли.  
— Что случилось? — взволнованно спросил Мол.  
— Твои когти. Ты снова меня оцарапал.  
— Извини, — смутился Моли. — Дай помогу, — он осторожно вытер кровь кусочком простыни.  
Рэтти тем временем говорил:  
— Послушай, не то, чтобы мне были неприятны твои прикосновения… Просто у меня вся спина в царапинах, мне больно носить одежду.  
— Я… я правда сожалею. Я пытаюсь себя контролировать, но в момент страсти просто не смог сдержаться, — Моли чуть не плакал. — Давай тогда сделаем, как ты предлагал с самого начала.  
— Подстричь когти? Но, Моли, ты же тогда не сможешь рыть землю.  
— Ничего страшного, — улыбнулся Моли. — Пока я живу у тебя, мне нет нужды рыть подземные ходы. Я не хочу, чтобы ты так страдал, ведь тогда страдаю и я. А когти… Когти можно вновь отрастить.   
Рэтти крепко обнял своего друга и прошептал ему в ухо:  
— Ты знаешь, как сильно я тебя люблю?  
— Я тоже тебя люблю, — улыбнулся Моли, закрывая глаза.


	5. Купальный костюм

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ООС Мола

Какой прекрасный день! Самое время окунуться. Рэтти с наслаждением потянулся и одел свой купальный костюм. Он сразу почуял неладное — сквозило в самых неожиданных местах. Поворочавшись перед зеркалом, Рэтти обнаружил дыру в купальнике как раз по форме его седалищного места. Две дыры были на груди, а еще одна… ох, то-то стало так холодно.   
— Мол! Моли! — закричал он.  
Сверху послышался стук, и на лестнице появился Мол.  
— Ты не знаешь, что случилось с моим костюмом? — спросил Рэтти.  
— Знаю, — с готовностью кивнул Моли. — Я вырезал из него заплаты для твоих брюк. Теперь не придется сдавать их в ремонт.   
— Но, Моли, как же я теперь буду плавать?  
— А разве так плохо? — захлопал ресницами Мол. — Тебя все равно никто не увидит, кроме меня.  
— Хорошо, я пошел, — вздохнул Рэтти.  
— Я с тобой.  
Если бы Рэтти сейчас оглянулся, то увидел бы довольное лицо Моли и взгляд, направленный вниз.


	6. Слепой как крот

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ООС Мола

Моли никак не мог заснуть на новом месте. Он даже посчитал овец, но сон не шел. Поворочавшись какое-то время, он спустился вниз. В кладовке должны были быть разные вкусности Рэтти.   
Около двери в кладовку он неожиданно наткнулся на что-то мягкое и твердое. Пока он думал, как что-то может быть одновременно и мягким и твердым, его лапы стали ощупывать незнакомый предмет. Предмет оказался повыше его, с длинными ногами и хорошей фигурой.  
— Моли, что ты делаешь? — услышал он удивленное.  
— Рэтти, это ты?  
— Конечно же я, кому еще тут быть?  
— Но ведь ночь… Я подумал, а вдруг грабители. Хотел удостовериться.  
— Разве ты меня не видел?  
— Я же слепой как крот.  
— Моли, ты и есть крот.   
— Тем более.   
— Ты мог меня унюхать.  
— У меня насморк. Пойдем лучше перекусим.  
Уже жуя яблоко, Рэтти подумал, что это странно: кроты, как известно, отлично видят в темноте.


	7. Яма

Рэтти открыл дверь своего домика, зевнул и протер глаза. Солнце ласково святило в лицо, ветерок нежно поддувал волосы. Радостно улыбаясь, Рэтти сделал шаг и… провалился под землю. "Раньше ямы тут не было", — успел он подумать, летя вниз. Приземлился он на что-то мягкое. Это что-то издало придушенный стон, и Рэтти поторопился подняться.  
— Моли? — воскликнул он удивленно. — Что ты тут делаешь?  
— Как раз собирался подняться наверх, — объяснил Мол, показывая на просвет в потолке.  
— Но что ты вообще тут делаешь? Твой дом совсем в другом месте.  
— Я переехал, — довольно сообщил Моли, активно жестикулируя. — Подумал, что мы слишком много времени тратим, ходя друг к другу в гости. А тут достаточно сделать шаг — и ты у меня.  
— Буквально шаг, — пробормотал Рэтти под нос. — Давай тогда ты будешь застилать вход досками.  
Моли радостно кивнул. На следующее утро Рэтти вышел из дома и…   
— Мооооолиииии! Где доскииии? — крик затихал по мере удаления Рэтти от поверхности.


	8. Взгляд со стороны

Рэтти и Моли были известны округе как отличные самогонщики. Рэтти гнал спиртное из водорослей, в большом количестве растущих на берегу Реки, а Мол — из сока корней (так он дополнительно решал проблему уборки норы). Когда эта парочка, держась за руки, возвращалась от Рэтти к Моли, все в округе знали, что водоросли удались. Когда они распевали песни по дороге от Моли к Рэтти, было ясно, что пиво отлично настоялось. Когда соседи слышали радостное хихиканье и странные звуки, то понимали, что животные собираются спать. У кого в этот раз они будут спать, зависело от качества выпивки. Смех удалялся в сторону дома Моли — значит, в этот раз пиво оказалось вкуснее.


	9. Дом

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Действие происходит на протяжении фильма и после него.

Мол очень любил свою маленькую норку. Он затаскивал туда все уютные вещи, чтобы она становилась еще более уютной. Через какое-то время места стало не хватать, и Мол вырыл еще одну нору и соединил ее с первой. Теперь это был настоящий дом! 

Когда он познакомился с Рэтти, то узнал, что существуют еще дома над землей. И более того, даже на воде. И Мол понял, что ему нравится не только его норка, но и плавучий домик Рэтти (он омывался водой, поэтому Молу, не видевшему раннее ничего подобного, показалось, что домик плыл). Дом Тоуда был очень красивый, его Мол тоже любил. Он был такой большой, что в нем можно было легко заблудиться. А еще в этом замке было холодно. Мол почти сразу привык — его норка не была намного теплее, — а вот Рэтти довольно сильно мерз. Возможно, поэтому он захаживал в гости к Тоуду как можно реже. 

Рэтти как-то сказал, что дом может быть только один, и Мол крепко задумался. Он любил все три дома, и это смущало его.  
Как-то во время прогулки, Мол спросил своего друга:  
— Рэтти, что для тебя дом?  
— Река, конечно, — нежно улыбнулся Рэтти.  
— Как же так? — растерялся Мол. — А твой домик?  
— Я живу в Реке, на Реке, у Реки — вся Река мой дом, понимаешь?  
— Ух ты, здорово! А мой дом тогда — это земля: норка и все ходы, которые я рою?  
Рэтти кивнул и Мол был счастлив, что наконец-то все понял.

Скоро Мол начал замечать, что все время проводит у Рэтти. Он уже долго не был в своей норке. Разве он не должен был по ней скучать? Вот Тоуд ужасно расстроился, когда в его дом вторглись ласки и горностаи. Он был готов на все, только бы его вернуть. Мол признался себе, что если бы сейчас его норку кто-то занял, он бы не сильно огорчился.  
— Дом — это место, куда ты с радостью возвращаешься каждый день, — сказал Рэтти.  
— Получается, мой дом теперь это твой дом? — неуверенно спросил Мол.  
Рэтти зашевелил усами:  
— А что говорит тебе сердце?  
— Оно в таком же замешательстве, как и весь я.  
— Каждый понимает дом по-своему, Моли. Придет время, и ты найдешь ответ, — улыбнулся Рэтти.

Скоро Моли окончательно переехал к Рэтти. Теперь дом Рэтти стал их домом, домом Рэтти и Моли. "Я буду иногда возвращаться в нору, чтобы прибраться там", — думал Мол. Не прошло много времени, как друзья стали делить одну комнату, а еще через месяц и кровать. Рэтти был бесконечно счастлив, и Моли был этому рад — тоже бесконечно. 

Одним прекрасным утром Рэтти пил чай на веранде, когда к нему подкрался Мол и обнял сзади. Рэтти, как обычно, сделал вид, что не слышал легких шагов своего друга — это была их маленькая игра.  
— Для меня осталось печенье? — прошептал ему на ухо Моли.  
Вместо ответа Рэтти развернулся и, обхватив Моли за талию, посадил его к себе на колени.  
— Сластена, — нежно проговорил он и потерся носиком о носик Моли.  
"Так вот, что такое дом!" — озарило Моли. Это не его нора, не дом Тоуда, даже не дом Рэтти. Теперь Мол это понял. Он бы никогда не полюбил замок Тоуда, если бы там не было Рэтти, он бы ни за что не переехал жить на Реку, если бы там не жил его друг. "Дом — место, куда ты с радостью возвращаешься каждый день".  
— Ты мой дом, — сказал Моли, обнимая Рэтти, его глаза радостно сверкали.


	10. Воздух выдержит только тех, кто умеет летать

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Продолжение фика "Дом".

Тоуд уже неделю не приходил в гости к Рэтти и Моли, чему оба втайне были рады. Рэту не нужно было чинить сваи, повреждаемые во время заезда моторной лодки жаба, а Мол быстро уставал от его шумной компании. Животные были предоставлены сами себе: каждый день они радостно скучали на берегу реки, всем мехом впитывая последние теплые деньки.  
Однажды утром они завтракали в саду, когда Мол отставил чашку и произнес:  
— Интересно, какого это, висеть вниз головой?  
Рэт удивленно булькнул.  
— А вот мне это совершенно не интересно. Водяные крысы избегают высоты, как и кроты, между прочим.  
Моли согласно пошевелил когтями, но мечтательное выражение не исчезало с лица:  
— Наверное, это сродни полету.  
— Совсем нет, если только ты не падаешь вниз.  
— А мистер Оул** мне сказал, что это очень здорово.   
— Оул сова, — возразил Рэт. — Совы рождаются с крыльями, летать — в их природе.  
Моли ответил, что Рэтти, как всегда, прав, но остаток дня был молчаливее обычного. Рэт уже приготовился ко сну, когда вошел Мол и с виноватым видом присел на краешек его постели.  
— Я тебя не разбудил?  
— Я только лег, — успокоил друга Рэт. — Не спится?  
— Я тут подумал, если висеть вниз головой так неудобно, может не стоит это делать?  
— Точно.  
— Я ведь не сова.  
— Абсолютно.  
— Но все же интересно...  
— Моли, я бы не отговаривал тебя от твоей затеи, если бы она не была такой опасной. Подумай только, ты можешь упасть и разбиться.  
Рэту было больно смотреть на грустного Мола, но он ничем не мог ему помочь. Если только... Рэтти возбужденно зашевелил усами:  
— А почему бы нам не сделать гамак?  
— Что такое "гамак"?   
— Это кусок ткани, крепящийся с двух сторон к деревьям, — попытался объяснить Рэтти. — Ты сможешь на нем качаться влево-вправо, не вися при этом высоко над землей.   
— О, Рэтти! — пискнул Моли, крепко обняв его за шею. — Ты и правда сделаешь для меня гамак? О, я так счастлив!  
— Конечно. Если захочешь, — смущенно ответил Рэт. — А теперь марш спать.  
Воскликнув "Я так тебя люблю!", Моли исчез в дверном проеме, а Рэт перевернулся на другой бок и заснул. 

Утром, пока Мол еще спал, крыс взял кусок капрона и сделал некое подобие гамака, подвесив его с теневой стороны дома подальше от воды. Гамак плохо провисал и был слишком сильно натянут, но Рэт ничего подобного раньше не делал и не знал, как исправить недостатки. Проснувшись, Мол тут же кинулся исследовать новую вещь, забыв даже перекусить. Обежав удивительную конструкцию по широкой дуге, крот востороженно пискнул и прыгнул. Гамак качнулся вперед, и Мол, не удержав равновесие, упал на спину.   
— Не запрыгивай на него с разгона, — посоветовал Рэт, с сочувствием глядя на поднимающегося с земли друга.  
В этот раз Мол приблизился к куску капрона с осторожностью. Лишь принюхавшись и проверив ткань на прочность, он ухватился за края и аккуратно залез вовнутрь. Как только он попытался вытянуть лапы, гамак опасно накренился и Моли тут же свесил конечности по обеим сторонам. Рэт приблизился, лукаво улыбаясь:  
— Как ощущения?  
— Мне бы парочку крыльев, — жалобно вздохнул Моли.  
— Воздух выдержит только тех, кто умеет летать, — подмигнул крыс. — Но мы по-своему можем насладиться "качелями". Подвинься-ка.  
Рэтти уверенным движением закинул себя на гамак, устроившись позади Моли и обняв его всеми четырьмя лапами. Поежившись, Мол устроился поудобнее, полностью откинувшись на грудь Рэтти.  
— Как хорошо, — вырвалось у него неосознанно.  
— Вот видишь, — улыбнулся Рэт.  
— Это только потому, что ты со мной. С тобой так надежно...  
Рэт стал молча гладить Моли по густым черным волосам, пока тот не заурчал от удовольствия. Теснее прижавшись к теплому телу и обхватив обнимающие его лапы, Мол задремал. Забывшись в приятных ощущениях, он попытался перевернуться на бок и... полетел на землю, увлекая за собой Рэтти. Рэт, не успев среагировать, приземлился сверху. Пока Моли потирал спину и жалобно стонал, он задумчиво потрогал капрон:  
— Мда, кажется, нам нужен более широкий и глубокий гамак.


	11. Рецепт от Рэтти

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Моли не может принять свои чувства к Рэту.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Продолжение фика "Воздух выдержит только тех, кто умеет летать"

Его друг вот уже несколько дней находился в апатии, и Рэтти не мог понять, в чем дело. Всегда жизнелюбивый, теперь Моли все время проводил в новом гамаке, меланхолично раскачивая его задней лапой. Сначала Рэт радовался, что Моли так понравился гамак, который он довольно долго и тщательно мастерил. Но на все попытки Рэта вытащить друга поплавать по Реке или просто погулять, или пойти в гости к Баджеру, или на худой конец к Тоуду (жаб в это время года был особенно активен, и эту его активность мало кто мог выдержать без ущерба для своего здоровья), Мол отвечал отказом. Прогулки в одиночестве быстро наскучили, и Рэт решил выяснить, что же так мучит его друга. Это, должно быть, что-то важное, если Мол даже с ним не может поделиться. Только сейчас Рэт осознал, что Моли старается держаться от него подальше. Он и с гамака не слезал, потому что Рэт его там не беспокоил. 

А началось все с того, что Мол стал избегать его прикосновений. Рэт тогда решил, что Мол за что-то на него злиться, и не обратил внимание. Однако избегание близости продолжалось. Воскресив в памяти все, что произошло за последние дни, Рэт понял, что поведение Моли изменилось после появления нового гамака. Но не гамак был тому причиной, а что-то другое. Или кто-то. Рэт вспомнил, что в тот же день, когда он подвесил гамак на деревья, Моли побежал к кому-то делиться радостью. А вернувшись, он выглядел бледным и несчастным. Как только Рэт сразу не забеспокоился? Кто-то что-то сказал, и после этого Мол ходил, как в воду опущенный.  
У Рэта возникли подозрения и план, как можно было их подтвердить. Или опровергнуть. Он еще не определился, что бы предпочел.

Следующим утром Рэтти вновь нашел Моли в гамаке. Возможно, он всю ночь в нем и проспал, благо теплая погода позволяла. Удобно устроившись на пеньке, Рэт разложил вокруг себя овощи и начал их мыть. К тому времени, когда был нарезан первый огурец, Моли перестал раскачиваться и стал следить за движениями Рэта. Когда в ход пошли помидоры, Мол задвигал носом. Когда к концу подошла луковица, он слез с гамака и подошел поближе.   
— Что ты делаешь? — не выдержал Моли.  
Рэт старательно скрыл удовлетворение. Его ставка на любопытство Мола оказалась верной.  
— Салат, — коротко ответил он.  
— Но ведь в салат не добавляют лук.  
Салат из помидоров и огурцов был любимым салатом Моли.   
— Это шоппский салат, — объяснил Рэт. — В него входят помидоры, огурцы, лук и сыр.  
— Сыр? — ужаснулся крот.  
— Особый сыр, — уточнил Рэтти.  
Мол чуть помолчал, пытаясь переварить странный рецепт в голове. Переваривать салат в другом месте он категорически не был согласен.  
— Но для кого ты его делаешь?  
— Для тебя, конечно же.  
— Но я же не переношу вкус лука, — слабо возразил Мол.  
— Это особый лук.  
— А, — Моли не нашелся, что ответить.  
— Можешь пока нарезать сыр, — предложил Рэт.  
Все еще в шоке от рецепта, Моли молча уселся на соседний пенек и принялся крошить сыр.  
— Чем он мельче, тем лучше пропитается салат, — подсказал Рэт.  
— Странный какой-то сыр. Белый.  
— И соленый, — кивнул Рэт. — Именно за счет сыра шоппский салат имеет такой пикантный вкус.  
На слове "пикантный" Моли дернулся, как от пощечины, что не ускользнуло от внимания Рэта. Его подозрения подтверждались, но к Моли нужен был особый подход. Поэтому Рэт ничего не сказал и продолжил нарезать салат. Моли спросил, сколько нужно сыра, и Рэт ответил: "По твоему вкусу". И Моли пришлось попробовать салат. Как Рэт и ожидал, негативных комментариев после этого не последовало. Иногда ему казалось, что он лучше Мола знает его предпочтения. И не только вкусовые.  
— Нравится?  
— Необычно как-то, — Мол неуверенно попробовал еще кусочек.  
Рэт напрягся. От его слов сейчас слишком многое зависело.  
— Необычно хорошо или необычно плохо? — уточнил он.  
— Ммм... Наверное, хорошо. Да, мне нравится.  
— Этот салат, — медленно произнес Рэт, взвешивая каждое слово, — напоминает мне наши отношения, какими они могут стать. Салат из помидоров и огурцов привычный и заранее вкусный, от шоппского же салата не известно, что ожидать. Он содержит необычные, на первый взгляд, компоненты, но от этого не становится менее вкусным. Просто он другой.  
Моли даже рот приоткрыл — так внимательно он слушал Рэта. Рэт разглядывал его лицо, ища в нем понимание. Мол, однако, ничем не выразил свои мысли.  
— Нужно время, чтобы распробовать, Моли, и понять, что ты хочешь. И я сейчас говорю не о салате.  
Наконец-то лицо Мола выразило какие-то эмоции: удивление, понимание и страх.  
— О чем ты? — севшим голосом спросил он.  
— С кем ты разговаривал в тот день, когда я подвесил новый гамак? — неожиданно спросил Рэт.  
— С Тоудом, — удивленно ответил Мол.  
— И что он тебе сказал?  
— Как обычно, ничего особенного.  
— И именно поэтому ты пришел домой, бледный, как тот гриб, который я нашел вчера?  
Мол сделал глубокий вздох, посмотрел на Рэта и решился:  
— Я как раз разглядывал его новую лодку, когда он спросил, почему мы так долго не приходим к нему в гости. Я сказал, что как-то времени нет. Тоуд тогда обиженно на меня посмотрел: "Знаю я вас, снова развлекались". "О чем ты?" — спросил я, но Тоуд промолчал. Когда я уже собрался уходить, он схватил меня за лапу и доверительно прошептал: "Я никому о вас не расскажу". Тогда я вновь спросил, что он имеет в виду. Тоуд тогда сказал кое-что, что заставило меня задуматься. "Да ладно, Моли, не удивляйся ты так, — сказал он. — Ты уже много месяцев живешь у Рэтти: вы с ним вместе гуляете, едите, спите — да вы не расстаетесь. Что еще я должен думать?" Поверь мне, Рэтти, я все еще не понимал его негодования. "Мы с Рэтти друзья", — сказал я Тоуду, надеясь, что какая бы муха его не укусила, она уже улетела. "Называй это, как хочешь", — Тоуд улыбнулся мне знающей улыбкой. И что-то было в его улыбке такого, что я вдруг сразу понял, о чем речь. Сказать, что я был удивлен, значит ничего не сказать. Я был ошеломлен, ошарашен... и тому подобное. "Ты же не имеешь в виду, что мы?..." — я даже не смог произнести этого слова. Тоуд похлопал меня по плечу, сказал, что нам нечего стесняться, просто он хочет чаще видеть своих друзей. И я испугался, Рэтти. Я так испугался, что помчался, куда глаза глядят. И лишь у Реки нашел покой — как раз в том месте, где мы познакомились. Помнишь, где мы познакомились?  
Рэт кивнул, не решаясь прерывать рассказ Моли.  
— И я вдруг осознал, что Тоуд прав во всем. Мы действительно не расстаемся, и меня это устраивает, не пойми неправильно. Но все это время я воспринимал тебя как друга и не видел ни в чем, что мы делали, ничего неприличного.   
— Мы и не делали ничего неприличного, — вставил Рэт.  
— Ты так говоришь, чтобы успокоить меня, — взмахнул лапой Мол. — На самом-то деле все зашло слишком далеко.   
Рэт устало потер глаза.  
— Я вспомнил, как шушукались выдры, когда мы проплывали мимо на лодке, как хихикали белки, когда ты доставал меня из-под упавшей коряги, как... Да что там говорить? Все уверены в том, что мы... э-э-э...   
— Любим друг друга, — подсказал Рэт.  
— Нет! То есть да! Но не в том смысле.  
— Не понимаю, как можно любить в разных смыслах? — вздохнул Рэт.  
— Ну... Ты правда не понимаешь, о чем я говорю? — Моли покусал губы и, наклонившись к уху Рэтти, прошептал: — Самцы, любящие самцов, а не самок.  
— Я знаю, кто такие гомосексуалисты! — взорвался Рэт. — Я спрашиваю тебя, что плохого в однополой любви?  
— Но мы же друзья, — пропищал Мол.  
— А по-твоему, спящие друг с другом самцы враги?  
— Но мы же не спим друг с другом. Ну то есть в том смысле не спим.  
— Это поправимо, — не удержался Рэт.  
— Ты надо мной смеешься! — на глазах Моли выступили слезы. — Я с тобой серьезно, а ты... а ты...  
— Ну-ну, только не плачь. Ты же знаешь, я не выношу, когда тебе плохо.  
Рэт осторожно обнял Моли за плечи, боясь спугнуть, но Мол сам прильнул к Рэтти, спрятав на его груди лицо.  
— Я же не... Мы же не... О, Рэтти, я такой идиот!  
— Есть немного, — ласково улыбнулся Рэт, поглаживая друга по волосам.  
— После тех слов Тоуда я боялся признаться себе, что люблю тебя. Ну...  
— В том смысле, я понял.  
— Я все еще не до конца понимаю, кто мы друг другу, но знаю, что не хочу с тобой ссориться.  
— Это обнадеживает.  
— И менять ничего не хочу. В худшую сторону то есть.  
— Замечательно. Будем менять в лучшую.  
— Но, Рэтти, почему я до этого не задумывался о наших отношениях? И только после слов Тоуда... Должен тебе признаться, после них я стал избегать твоего общения. Я надеялся, что чувства пройдут, если ты не будешь рядом. Но стало только хуже. И я не мог тебе ни о чем рассказать, ведь ты бы обозвал меня извращенцем и выгнал из дома. А я не был готов с тобой расстаться.  
— Дурачок, разве я бы тебя выгнал? Я бы тебя выслушал и понял. И согласился бы с любым твоим решением. Боже, а я так все это время волновался, — Рэт с облегчением рассмеялся.  
— Но то, что мы делаем, грязно, — слабо возразил Мол.  
— Ты чувствуешь себя грязным?  
— Нет, но... Ладно, а что о нас будут говорить животные?  
— Они уже говорят, так какая разница?  
— Но мы же не делали того, что они думают, мы делали.  
Рэт снова вздохнул. Пришло время втолкнуть в эту красивую головку пару мыслей.  
— Моли, — самым убедительным своим тоном произнес Рэт, — какая разница, как называется то, что мы делаем или не делаем или собираемся сделать? Назови это "крепкой животной дружбой", если тебе станет легче. Ведь суть от этого не изменится. Мы все равно будем нежиться в гамаке или греть друг друга в постели или делать еще что-то, к чему ты с таким постоянством прибавляешь окончание "в том смысле". И мы не превратимся внезапно в извращенцев, чего ты так боишься. Разве любовь это извращение?  
— Любовь в том смысле...  
— Любовь не имеет смыслов, Моли. Любовь есть и все. А уж на кого она направлена, не имеет никакого значения. Любовь миссис Сквирелл к мистеру Оулу тоже вызывала пересуды. Спроси себя, что ты хочешь, и плюнь на общественное мнение. Они все для себя уже решили, так реши и ты.  
— Я не совсем понимаю, что такое любовь одного самца к другому, — неуверенно сказал Моли после короткого молчания. — Я кое-что слышал, но...  
Рэт, не дав ему договорить, приподнял Мола за подбородок и успокаивающе заглянул ему в глаза. Дождавшись, пока в них не появилось согласие, Рэт нежно прикоснулся губами к его губам.   
— Ну как?  
— Щекотно, — улыбнулся Моли, погладив усы Рэта.  
— Я не об этом.  
— Кажется, я не распробовал, — лукаво улыбнулся Мол и поцеловал Рэтти.  
— Мхм...  
— А что еще входит в понятие такой любви? — чуть передохнув, поинтересовался Мол.  
— Например, это, — Рэт растегнул на Моли сюртук, жилет и рубашку, погладил обнаженную грудь.  
— Ох, мне нравится. А еще?  
— Еще это, — и Рэтти растегнул Молу брюки и погладил появившуюся выпуклость.  
— Мммм... А еще?  
— Для "еще" нам нужно переместиться в спальню.   
Моли вынырнул из сладких ощущений и снова стал выглядеть взволнованным.  
— Но если мы сделаем это, то переступим черту.  
— Какую еще черту? — недовольный, что его прервали, поднял голову Рэт.  
— Тогда мы действительно станем полноценными... ну...  
— Моли, честное слово, если бы я так тебя не любил, то давно бы отшлепал. Гомосексуалистов делают не какие-то их действия, они такими рождаются. Извини, Моли, но ты уже...  
— Не правда! — Моли вскочил и стал приводить одежду в порядок.  
— Моли, послушай...  
— Нет-нет-нет, это все не правда. Ты просто хочешь меня соблазнить, поэтому и придумываешь эти вещи.  
Пылая гневом, Моли убежал в дом. Рэт вздохнул и закрыл лицо лапами. Все шло не так, как он задумывал. Где же он допустил ошибку?.. 

Решив оставить Мола самого разбираться со своими эмоциями, Рэт пошел к Тоуду. Тоуд уже давно напрашивался на разговор, и его слова Молу оказались последней каплей.   
— Тоуд! Выходи, жаб, пока я тебя сам не вытащил.  
В дверях появился Тоуд и радостно улыбнулся:  
— Рэтти, ты все-таки меня навестил! Как я рад тебя видеть.  
— Не радуйся, Тоуд. Мне нужно поговорить с тобой об одном деле.  
— Что-то случилось?  
— И ты еще спрашиваешь? Зачем ты рассказал Молу о наших отношениях?  
— О ваших?.. Рэтти, дорогой, ты себя только послушай. Как я могу рассказать о чем-то уже сформировавшемся? Может, мне не говорить, какая сегодня замечательная погода? Вдруг кто-то не в курсе, ха-ха-ха?  
— Тоуд, ты прекрасно знаешь, что некоторые вещи Моли не замечает.   
— Ты не можешь меня в этом обвинять. В конце концов, я не рассказал ему о твоей ориентации.  
— Как будто после всех твоих слов он сам не догадался!  
— Ты сам сказал, что Моли в этих вопросах тупит.  
— Он не тупой, — разозлился Рэт. — Просто немного наивный.  
— Немного? Ха-ха.  
— Тоуд, предупреждаю тебя, не смей больше говорить об этом с Моли.   
— Да что с тобой, Рэтти? Я просто хотел помочь.  
— Мы сами как-нибудь справимся.  
Не высказав и половины того, что он думает о помощи Тоуда, Рэт поспешно ушел, пока не наговорил лишнего. Ничего уже нельзя было исправить, так какой смысл разбрасываться словами?

На подходе к дому Рэт увидел расхаживающего в беспокойстве Моли. Неожиданно в затылке запульсировало — признак приближающейся мигрени. Увидев его, Мол начал смущенно переминаться и прятать глаза.  
— Рэтти, можно с тобой поговорить?  
— А это не может подождать? Я сейчас не готов к твоим возражениям.  
— Ну... У меня не совсем возражения.  
Животные направились к дому, Мол время от времени кидал на Рэта извиняющие взгляды.  
— Когда я вышел и не нашел тебя в саду и около Реки, я испугался, что ты ушел, совсем ушел. И именно тогда, когда я понял, что ты абсолютно прав. Просто во всем прав. Во всех деталях. Я идиот.  
— Ты уже говорил, — Рэт с новой надеждой посмотрел на друга.  
— Давай присядем в гамак.  
Головная боль усиливалась, и Рэту было лень думать, с чего это Мол выбрал именно гамак. Сидеть в нем было ужасно неудобно. Устроившись кое-как бок о бок, животные затихли. Нарушил тишину снова Мол:  
— О чем это я говорил?  
— Ты идиот.  
— Точно. Я все это время думал только о себе, ничуть не заботясь о твоих чувствах. Я неблагодарный крот.  
— Ты правильно поступил, Моли. В вопросах любви ты не думаешь о чувствах других, ты анализируешь свои. Нельзя строить отношения на жалости и самообмане.  
— Я это знаю... но все равно думаю.  
— Ты неисправимый идеалист, — улыбнулся Рэт.  
— И за это ты меня любишь?  
— Не только за это. Впрочем, я тебя прервал.  
— Я просто хочу сказать, что на все согласен. Лишь бы ты был рядом.  
— Моли, ты не должен...  
— Знаю.  
— Я все равно останусь твоим другом.  
— Знаю, но... мне хочется большего.   
Несмотря на молоточки в голове, Рэтти широко и искренне улыбнулся.  
— Именно это я и хотел услышать.  
Моли завозился в гамаке, принимаю полулежачее положение.  
— Может, нам?..  
Рэт сокрушенно покачал головой.  
— Извини, но мне нехорошо.  
— Что случилось? — забеспокоился Мол.  
— Распереживался и вот... Голова раскалывается.   
— Это моя вина, — растроился Мол. — Ничего, дядя Моли все вылечит.  
Мол положил голову Рэта себе на грудь, запустил в его волосы лапы и начал нежно массировать затылок.   
— Давай просто полежим, — извиняюще произнес Рэтти, давая Молу легкий доступ к затылку.  
— Я тоже устал, — согласился Моли, не прекращая ласкающие движения лапами.  
Убаюканный, Рэт погрузился в беспокойный сон. Время от времени он просыпался, но убедившись, что Моли никуда не делся, снова засыпал. В сознании крепла уверенность, что все у них будет хорошо.


	12. Пропал мой сын Мол

Сообщение о пропаже.  
Полгода назад пропал мой сын Мол. Ушел утром из дома и не вернулся. Если кто-то его видел, сообщите по адресу: нора № 4 (та, что под холмом). Мало того, что не закончил уборку, так еще и поставил под сомнение свое право собственности на нору. Необходимо возобновить целевое использование земельного участка.  
Если ты не появишься в ближайшие дни, мой дорогой блудный сын, мэр отберет у тебя нору и отдаст ее нашим соседям. Если они согласятся жить в таком бардаке, конечно.  
Люблю, мама."

А в это время в доме Рэта...  
— О, Рэтти, я вдруг вспомнил, что не сказал семье, где живу вот уже полгода.  
— Как ты умудрился об этом забыть?  
Моли покраснел:  
— Ты заставил меня забыть обо всем.  
— Ну, если так...  
[Вырезано цензурой]


	13. Страхи Моли и как Рэтти с ними справлялся

Пока Моли не встретил Рэтти, он не знал, что такое одиночество. Всю жизнь он прожил в норе, изредка вылезая наружу, и всем был доволен. После знакомства с Рэтти Моли познал единение с другим живым существом. Теперь он ни за какие норы в мире не хотел возвращать прежнюю жизнь. Собственный дом был забыт, как и место его нахождения. Однако, несмотря на тесную дружбу с Рэтти, Мол стал бояться одиночества. И чем больше они сближались, тем больше Моли паниковал. А вдруг Рэтти его оставит? Что он тогда будет делать?   
И только когда крот убедился, что Рэтти скорее избавится от всего своего имущества и затопит дом, чем отпустит его, Мол перестал бояться. Он больше не одинок.

А еще Моли очень боялся замерзнуть. Он потаскал все одеяла в доме Рэтти и все равно продолжал дрожать от холода. Он даже утянул плед, которым Рэт укрывался длинными холодными ночами. В конце концов, крыс не выдержал и пригласил Моли к себе в кровать. С тех пор они всегда спали вместе, и холод больше не беспокоил крота.

С первого же дня знакомства Рэтти понял, как Мол справляется со стрессом — он засыпает. Происходит это настолько быстро, что обычно Рэтти не успевает закончить предложение. Сначала крыс обижался, но потом привык. Через какое-то время эта особенность Моли (как, впрочем, и все остальные черты его характера) стала доставлять Рэтти удовольствие. А когда он впервые испытал наслаждение от занятия с Моли любовью, то узнал, что сон им используется не только, как способ снятия стресса. Это открытие обрадовало Рэтти так же, как новость, что Моли теперь будет жить у него.   
— Чему ты все утро улыбаешься? — прервал его размышления Мол.  
Наверное, стоит рассказать ему о всей гамме чувств, что его переполняют. Нет, лучше продемонстрировать. Моли даже пискнуть не успел, как оказался в крепких любящих объятьях Рэтти.

Бонус о миролюбии Рэтти  
Рэтти всегда считал себя миролюбивым животным. Но после того, как хорьки зло подшутили над Молом и тот чуть не погиб, Рэтти понял одну вещь: он порвет горло любому, кто посмеет обидеть его друга. С тех пор, как в его жизни появился Моли, случилось невероятное: Река перестала занимать в сердце Рэтти главенствующее положение.


	14. Как Рэтти пытался вырастить цветы

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В саду Рэтти все никак не растут цветы.

— Ты только посмотри, Рэтти, — радостно воскликнул Мол, — вон показался какой-то росток.  
Рэтти склонился над клумбой и тщательно изучил растение.  
— Это сорняк, — уверенно ответил он.  
— О... — Мол растроенно сел прямо на землю.  
— Ничего, в следующем году вырастут, — оптимистично заявил Рэт и убрал лейку в сарай.  
Мол вздохнул. Рэтти несколько месяцев носился со своим садом — и безрезультатно. Зачем ему вообще нужен был сад? Только ради пары букетиков под конец? Овчинка выделки не стоила, считал Мол. Он был довольно приземленным животным: наслаждался тем, что было, и жил сегодняшним днем. Рэтти же иногда витал в облаках, бросая все силы на какой-нибудь долговременный проект. Этим он напоминал Тоуда. Правда, пока у него был только один такой проект — сад с цветами. С семенами точнее.   
Зная, насколько этот сад важен для Рэтти, Мол попытался найти решение проблемы. Идея появилась внезапно.  
— Рэтти! — Мол вбежал в дом и нашел друга, понуро сидящим за столом. — Рэтти, я знаю, что делать! Нужно пойти к Тоуду и взять у него ту умную книжку по садоводству. Там должно быть написано, как растить цветы.  
Рэт тут же вскочил и обрадованно закружил Мола по комнате.  
— Ты прав, Моли, ты совершенно прав. Не будем откладывать, пойдем к нему прямо сейчас.  
Мол кивнул, довольный, что настроение Рэта улучшилось.   
Усевшись в лодку, они отплыли. Солнце было в зените, и скоро животные устали. Рэт так спешил, что забыл взять воду и шляпу. Когда Мол устал грести, Рэт заменил его на веслах.   
— Рэтти, а зачем тебе вообще этот сад? — спросил Мол, быстро заскучав в тишине.  
— Цветы, — пожал плечами Рэт.  
— Но зачем? Они красивые, я понимаю, но не легче ли купить их в городе?  
— Не знаю, Моли, выращенные собственными руками цветы красивее покупных. Я уже давно мечтал о своем саде, думал разводить цветы с любовью всей своей жизни.  
Мол хихикнул, представив Рэта с какой-нибудь мисс.   
— Жаль, что ты пока не нашел любовь своей жизни.  
Рэт загадочно промолчал.  
— Что, нашел? Кто она? Я ее знаю? Почему ты мне ничего не сказал? Как я вообще ничего не заметил? — возбужденно зачастил Моли. — Почему ты молчишь? Как ее зовут?  
Рэт улыбнулся:  
— Вот вырастут цветы, и я тебе расскажу.  
Мол задумался, время от времени бросая на Рэтти взгляды. В полной тишине (если не считать звуки Реки и шелеста ветра в ивах) они доплыли до замка Тоуда. У него действительно нашлась нужная книга, и довольные друзья поспешили вернуться к себе, чтобы заново посадить семена. Уже по правилам. Мол попросил подкинуть его до города, объяснив, что хочет купить новых семян. Рэт же вернулся домой и стал читать руководство по посадке растений. Он так увлекся, что не заметил возвращения Моли. Впрочем, тот зашел так тихо, что он бы все равно его не услышал.  
— Я принес семян, — протянул маленькие пакетики Мол.  
— Отлично, пойдем их сажать. Как дела в городе?  
— Мистер Сквирелл передавал привет и обещал завезти на следующей неделе мед.  
— Что-нибудь себе купил?  
Моли часто покупал какую-нибудь безделушку, когда бывал в городе. Весь дом Рэта был ими обставлен. Мол почему-то покраснел и опустил голову.  
— Нет... эээ... ничего.  
Не обратив внимание на смущение друга, Рэт уже вовсю разрыхлял землю. Через пару часов животные, перемазанные землей, устало уселись на землю. Этим вечером оба легли спать с чувством выполненного долга и удовольствия.  
Когда утром Рэт проснулся, Мола уже не было, что было странно, т.к. он любил поспать. Спустившись вниз, Рэт обнаружил друга, гордо расхаживающего по саду.   
— Посмотри, Рэтти, цветы уже выросли, — радостно ткнул он на клумбу.  
Рэт с удивлением заметил перед собой куст гвоздик.  
— Не может быть, это действительно подействовало, — воскликнул Рэт, обходя куст, затем остановился. — Но я думал, семена так быстро не прорастут.  
— У Тоуда просто волшебная книга, правда? — Мол чуть ли не прыгал на месте. — А теперь скажи, кто любовь всей твоей жизни.  
Рэтти открыл было рот, но снова его закрыл.   
— Моли, подойди-ка сюда, — мягко сказал Рэт.  
Моли приблизился, с любопытством ожидая ответа. Как только крот оказался на расстоянии вытянутой руки, Рэт резко потянул его к себе и прижал к груди. Не ожидая подвоха, Мол удивленно пискнул, но не попытался вырваться.  
— Дурашка ты этакая, — нежно произнес Рэтти. — Ты бы хоть проверил сначала, что за семена купил. Посадили хризантему, а выросли гвоздики.   
— О...  
— Где ты взял куст гвоздик?  
— В городе купил, вместе с семенами, — смущенно признался Мол.  
— И все только для того, чтобы узнать имя любви всей моей жизни?  
— Ну, да...  
— Неужели у тебя нет догадок? Когда я развел сад?  
— Когда я к тебе переехал?  
— Вскоре после этого, — кивнул Рэт. — И о чем тебе это говорит?  
— Эээ... Неужели я любовь всей твоей жизни?  
— Ее части уж точно, — рассмеялся Рэтти, взлохматив волосы Моли.  
— Правда? Ох, Рэтти, я так счастлив! — и Мол расцеловал пытающегося увернуться Рэтти.  
А куст гвоздик решили оставить.


	15. Совместная жизнь Рэтти и Моли

Одним вечером в доме Рэтти прохудилась крыша. Как назло, в этот день полил ливень. Именно благодаря ему Рэтти и обнаружил дыру в крыше. Друзья сбились с ног, подставляя под струю воды ведра, миски, сковородки, кострюли, кружки, чашки, блюдца — все, что попадалось под лапу. Наполненные емкости они выливали на улицу. К тому времени, когда ливень закончился, животные промокли до нитки и устали от беготни. Их кожа лоснилась от влаги, а волосы завились колечками и прилипли ко лбу и шее. Брюки Рэтти плотно облегали его длинные ноги, сквозь промокшую ткань были видны очертания нижнего белья. Моли скинул с себя тяжелый от воды приталенный пиджак и закатал рукава темно-зеленой рубашки. Им было мокро, но в то же время весело — не каждый день у них были приключения. Рэтти со свойственным ему оптимизмом предложил оставить все, как есть, и заняться крышей утром. Моли сразу уснул, откинувшись на кресле-качалке. Внезапно на него упала капля, потом другая и третья. Рэтти вздохнул, снял с себя сырую рубашку, свернул и положил на плечо Моли, чтобы вода не попадала на крота. С чувством выполненного долга Рэтти прикорнул в кресле напротив.

На следующее утро они сразу отправились в город, чтобы нанять кровельщика. Заодно они решили купить новые занавески. Моли востороженно щупал все ткани, обводил пальцами цветочные узоры и все время оборачивался к Рэтти:  
— Смотри, какие симпатичные листочки вышиты на этой занавеске... Ой, какие хризантемы на этой! Рэтти, смотри, какая прелесть, давай купим эту... А как тебе эта?... Нет, давай купим эту. Или нет-нет-нет, вот эту!  
Рэтти следовал за ним и кивал, согласно хмыкая. Тут Моли неосторожно протянул руку, и на него с верхней полки упал рулон ткани, в которой он тут же запутался. Рэтти с обеспокоенным лицом начал его выпутывать. Сначала из ткани показалась голова с взъерошенными волосами, потом высунулась лапа, потом и все остальное. Рэтти поднял Моли и начал его отряхивать. Тут подоспел хозяин лавки и предложил свою помощь.   
— Не знаю, какие брать занавески, мне все нравятся, — растерянно сказал Моли.  
— Можем взять эти, — подсказал Рэтти.  
Лицо Моли прояснилось, внезапно он осознал, что это действительно лучшие занавески во всем магазине, а возможно и во всем мире.  
Рэтти продиктовал хозяину лавки нужные размеры, договорился о доставке и на этом закончил оформление заказа. Взяв Моли под локоть, Рэтти вывел замечтавшегося крота наружу.   
— А теперь пойдем покупать кровать.  
Моли споткнулся и удивленно уставился на крыса. Он попытался что-то сказать, но от неожиданности забыл все слова.  
— Но у нас уже есть кровать.  
— Она слишком узкая, — пояснил Рэтти, — нам нужна побольше.  
— Но мы же отлично в ней помещаемся, — продолжал недоумевать Моли.  
— Во сне ты так раскидываешься на кровати, что лежишь частично на мне. Тебе не хватает места, поэтому нам надо купить кровать пошире.  
— Я не думал, что я тебе мешаю, — растроился Моли. — Я не знал, что тебе не удобно со мной спать, извини.  
Теперь пришла очередь Рэтти открывать и закрывать рот. Он обнял Моли и успокаивающе произнес:  
— Ты мне нисколько не мешаешь, вообще не знаю, как я раньше жил без тебя. Твое присутствие в моем доме делает меня счастливым.  
— Правда? — с надеждой поднял глаза Моли.  
— Конечно, правда, — еще крепче прижал его к себе Рэтти, потом отпустил, похлопав по плечу. — А теперь пойдем за кроватью.  
С выбором кровати была та же проблема, что с занавесками: Моли все нравилось и он не мог принять решение. Продавец с алчностью смотрел на потенциальных клиентов и советовал самые дорогие кровати. Моли совсем запутался и вопросительно посмотрел на Рэтти, который хорошо разбирался в соотношении цена-качество. Рэтти, расхаживающий по лавке со скучающим видом, без труда выбрал кровать. Представив себе на ней Моли, он сразу понял, что это то, что им нужно. Будто читая его мысли, Моли воскликнул:  
— О, Рэтти, я могу представить тебя, лежащего на этой кровати! Какая замечательная кровать!  
Рэтти покраснел, а продавец ошарашенно на них уставился, но посмотрев на ценник, выдавил более-менее дружелюбную улыбку. Расплатившись, Рэтти второй раз за день сообщил, куда доставить покупку. Закупившись мелочами по хозяйству и продуктами, они отправились домой. 

Пока им устанавливали кровать и латали крышу, Рэтти и Моли отправились на прогулку по Реке.   
— Моли, надо бы тебе научиться плавать, — сказал Рэтти, раскинувшись на дне лодки и наблюдая за гребущим другом.   
— Кроты не плавают, — ответил Моли.  
— Это потому, что они не знаю, насколько это приятно. Вот Тоуд тоже не любит плавать, хотя и умеет, но предпочитает машины... Знаешь, мне даже захотелось поплавать.  
Быстро раздевшись, Рэтти нырнул в воду. Моли с интересом и удовольствием наблюдал, как его друг ловко рассекает создаваемые им же волны. Внезапно он обеспокоенно воскликнул:  
— Рэтти, Рэтти!  
— Что?  
— Думаю, тебе надо одеть купальник.   
— Зачем мне купальник? Ты же не хочешь сказать, что тебе неприятно, как я выгляжу?  
— Конечно, нет, но вдруг кто-нибудь тебя увидит? Я уверен, мне не понравится, если кто-то, кроме меня, будет на тебя смотреть... пожирать глазами... — Моли ностальгически вздохнул, вспоминая позапрошлую ночь: горячее тело Рэтти, накрывающее его сверху, его покусывания, полизывания и возгласы по мере приближения к оргазму.  
Мех на лапах Моли возбужденно приподнялся и он предложил Рэтти вернуться домой. Взглянув в потемневшие глаза Моли, он поспешно залез в лодку и оделся. К тому времени, когда они вернулись домой, работы были уже закончены, и Моли с Рэтти получили возможность испытать новую кровать. 

Утром Рэтти обнаружил Моли, обвившегося вокруг него, с головой на его груди. Половина кровати пустовала. Обнаружив, что Моли спит на нем не из-за размеров кровати, а потому что ему так нравится, Рэтти обрадовался. В конце концов, чем больше кровать, тем больше пространства для маневров.


End file.
